


【123】BOND

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【123】BOND

崔胜澈表情神秘的找舍友问了一圈大家小假期有什么安排，得到一些稀松平常的回答后他脸上挂起了得意的笑容，向全宿舍宣布自己要去夜店了！其实他还隐瞒了一点，不是普通夜店，是GAY吧。本来是要招待外地来旅游的朋友，得知对方拒绝了自己晚上安排的看夜景活动是要去GAY吧蹦迪以后，崔胜澈蠢蠢欲动，犹豫了几秒就在对话框里输入：“能不能带我一起去”。

在夜店门口会和的时候朋友有点后悔，当初崔胜澈问自己穿短袖牛仔裤会不会很奇怪自己干嘛要随口说没关系，看出来他挺重视的，白色板鞋纤尘不染。“唉，自己多看着点应该不会被扒层皮……吧”，崔胜澈完全没感受到朋友的担心，抿着嘴瞪着大眼睛到处打量，睫毛扑扇扑扇的一看就好欺负。

一嗨起来朋友早不知道在哪个角落和人贴身热舞，留崔胜澈一个人坐在吧台喝酒，夜店也没什么意思，酒量太好连被酒精麻痹出一丝意乱情迷的感觉都做不到。正盯着手里又见了底的杯子发呆的空当身边一左一右坐了两个人，“第一次来吗”，过分漂亮了，像大姐姐一样，微微上翘的嘴唇笑起来更是勾人得紧，“我叫洪知秀，那是我朋友尹净汉，不介意我们坐这吧”。

崔胜澈觉得自己酒劲上来了。

除了漂亮真的找不出别的形容词，和大学校花的那种漂亮不一样，红酒的醇香让只见识过碳酸饮料的毛头小子脸颊酡红，洪知秀翘着腿坐在高脚凳上，手指从吧台上的一排洋酒瓶上滑过去，吐出一串崔胜澈听不懂的英文优雅地像唱诗班的歌，见他看直了眼再赏他一个狡黠的笑，“我在LA生活过一段时间”。尹净汉从身后贴上来，把下巴搁在崔胜澈的肩窝里，贴着耳朵夸他能喝，说自己在舞池那边注意很久了，距离太近，他身上好闻的香水味无孔不入。

稀里糊涂的就已经在电梯里和洪知秀接吻，牛仔裤口袋里装着楼上酒店的房卡。崔胜澈紧张得不住注意角落的摄像头，却被洪知秀双手把脸牢牢固定，唇舌动作闹得他再也无暇分心。尹净汉对着电梯门的反光悠闲地整理额发，门开了，他一根手指扯着崔胜澈的衣领就把人往房间带。

“去床上吧，这里离门好近，会被听到的……”崔胜澈的提议根本无人理会，牛仔裤被褪到腿弯，洪知秀跪在身前给他口交，嘴唇被口水和黏液沾的亮晶晶，一个深喉吐出来以后还会舔一舔，脸颊每一次吸紧崔胜澈的喉咙里都会控制不住地溢出一声喘息，没机会出口就被尹净汉吞进嘴里，唾液顺着伸在外面的舌头往下流，双手竭力扒住身后的墙壁不让自己滑下去，崔胜澈恍惚间觉得自己就要被连皮带骨拆吃入腹。

视觉和生理的双重刺激很快让崔胜澈一个激动射在了洪知秀嘴里，他慌乱的不知道怎么道歉，但对方只是笑眯了眼睛，凑上来把剩下的一点白色舔干净了咽下去。“胜澈真是不温柔”，尹净汉语气揶揄的鼓着脸抱怨，手上玩弄乳尖的动作倒是没停。终于被推着躺倒在床上的时候崔胜澈反而松了一口气，尹净汉拿着从床头柜里翻出润滑剂坐到了沙发上，洪知秀扶着他的肩膀跨在大腿两侧，两个人旁若无人地亲吻，似乎忘记了崔胜澈的存在。

他就那么呆呆地看着，看尹净汉的手指裹着润滑剂往洪知秀身后探，舌头从胸口往上舔到下巴作为安慰，等洪知秀能吞下尹净汉三根手指的时候，崔胜澈才被再次想起来。他自从进了房间就一直是跪着的姿势，从门口到沙发再到床上，但崔胜澈知道实际是自己跪倒在洪知秀脚下，美丽放低了姿态接近你，但你不要妄想可以亵渎美丽。他就那么直勾勾的看着洪知秀一只手扶着往下坐，连尹净汉扯下了丝绸衬衫配的黑色缎带都没注意到，直到眼前一片黑暗，尹净汉在他脑后打了个蝴蝶结。

技术真的太差劲了，尹净汉被崔胜澈打败，干脆自己挺动着腰在他嘴里抽插，崔胜澈被噎得想咳咳不出来，喉头一阵痉挛，手无力地扶着尹净汉大腿，呛得眼泪都顺着脸颊流到了缎带外面。即使看不到他也能想象洪知秀扭腰的样子有多美，软软的手五指张开撑在身下的腹肌上，腰向前塌出一个诱人的弧度，绷紧了大腿撑着整个人上下摆动，爽极了还会仰起头来露出脆弱的喉结。

连睫毛都被射上白浊的时候崔胜澈已经不记得做了几次，很奇怪，就算同时被前后两具滚烫的身子贴着他也感觉自己好像不存在一样，在这场荒唐的一夜情里，他好像只是一个纽带。再次醒来只有自己一个人躺在冷清凌乱的房间里，美丽本来就是这样，转瞬即逝。


End file.
